Nicole Scherzinger
:-''Got to keep it real, Green Chanel!'' Nicole Scherzinger (/ˈʃɜːrzɪŋər/; born Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente) is the Green Chanel, also known as the Strongest Green Ranger, Green Ranger of the Madame X Rangers. Character History Childhood Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente was born in Honolulu, on the island of Oahu, Hawai'i, into a Catholic family on 29 June 1978. Her father, Alfonso Valiente is of Filipino descent, while her mother, Rosemary Elikolani, has Native Hawaiian, Samoan and Ukrainian ancestry. Scherzinger's parents separated when she was still a baby. When she was six years old, her maternal family moved to Louisville, Kentucky, with her sister, Keala, and her German American stepfather, Gary Scherzinger. She took her stepfather's surname after he adopted her. She first attended Bowen Elementary, and later attended Meyzeek Middle School as an adolescent. Scherzinger states that, growing up, her family did not have a lot of money, and she credits her mother for supporting her to become what she is today. Scherzinger began performing in Louisville, attending the Youth Performing Arts School at duPont Manual High School, and performing with Actors Theatre of Louisville. In 2007, she was inducted to DuPont Manual Alumni's Hall of Fame as one of the youngest inductees. Since 2013, Scherzinger endowed her alma mater with a yearly $2,000, namesake scholarship. After earning her a scholarship of her own, she furthered her studies at Wright State University majoring in theater arts with a dance minor. During this period, Scherzinger garnered the lead roles in regional productions of the musicals Chicago, Guys and Dolls and Show Boat. In 2018, Scherzinger received the 2017 Alumna of the Year Award from the Wright State Alumni Association. Career Career beginnings and Eden's Crush In 1999, Scherzinger was hired by Days of the New band leader Travis Meeks to contribute vocals on their self-titled second studio album and later dropped out of college to tour through the US in support of the album. Meeks claims that after touring, the two grew apart creatively and that despite being an "amazing entertainer", she "just didn't seem to understand music very well … she's just not much of a musician, nor she understand music." Two years later, after her mother's suggestion, Scherzinger quit the band in order to audition on the WB's television show Popstars. With the aim to chronicle the group's formation until the recording of their debut album, Warner Bros. imprint London-Sire Records signed the group to a recording contract before the band was named and had finalized its membership, due to the hours of network television exposure the group would receive. Initially hesitant at the idea of joining a group, she then opted otherwise as she saw it as an opportunity to travel to Los Angeles.For her audition she sang Whitney Houston's version of "I Will Always Love You" and alongside Ana Maria Lombo, Maile Misajon, Ivette Sosa, and Rosanna Tavarez, established the girl group Eden's Crush. Their debut single, "Get Over Yourself", was released in March 2001 and debuted at number eight on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and became the first female act to debut at number one on the Hot 100 Singles Sales chart. Their debut studio album, Popstars (2001), debuted at number six on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] chart. They went on to tour with 'N Sync and Jessica Simpson, but, by the end of the year, their label went bankrupt and the group disbanded. During this time, will.i.am approached Scherzinger to become a member of the Black Eyed Peas, but she turned it down as her then-boyfriend declined. In December 2002, Scherzinger worked with Yoshiki of Japanese heavy metal band X Japan on his Violet UK project. She sang the English version of "I'll Be Your Love" live with the Tokyo Symphonic Orchestra. The Pussycat Dolls and Her Name is Nicole Main article: The Pussycat DollsIn August 2003, opting for a solo recording contract, Scherzinger travelled to Arista Records office in New York with a demo CD, under her Hawaiian family name, Nicole Kea, of her own written material. Her performance was interrupted by a citywide blackout, and she was forced to leave. She also did a brief detour into acting which includes a cameo in the independent comedy Love Don't Cost a Thing. Meanwhile, Robin Antin, the creator of the burlesque troupe, the Pussycat Dolls, struck a joint venture with Interscope Records and along with record producers Jimmy Iovine and Ron Fair, launched an open audition for a separate recording group.[27] After will.i.am recommended Scherzinger to Iovine, and in hopes to obtain a solo deal, she successfully auditioned along with Melody Thornton joining Carmit Bachar, Ashley Roberts, Jessica Sutta and Kimberly Wyatt. As the lead singer, Scherzinger assumed the majority of the vocals and is the only member of the group to have songwriting credits on their debut album, PCD which was released in September 2005. The album was preceded by "Don't Cha" which became their international breakthrough, peaking at number two on the Billboard Hot 100. The album spawned other number-one hits, "Stickwitu" and "Buttons", the latter of which was nominated for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals at the 49th Annual Grammy Awards. In February 2006, Scherzinger signed a global publishing agreement with Universal Music Publishing Group, which would cover her future songwriting. Her work as lead singer furthered Scherzinger's popularity as she continued to work on her own music. Scherzinger's first solo recording was a feature on Avant's "Lie About Us" that was released in July 2006 and later collaborated with Diddy on "Come to Me" which became Scherzinger's first solo top-ten hit on the US Billboard Hot 100. In March 2007, Scherzinger announced that her debut studio album would be titled Her Name is Nicole and was initially scheduled for a release in late summer. Four singles were released from the project—"Whatever U Like" featuring T.I., "Baby Love" featuring will.i.am, "Supervillain", and "Puakenikeni"—however, all failed to make any significant impact on the Billboard charts, although "Baby Love" was a moderate success in international territories. After a number of push backs, Scherzinger decided not to release any further singles from the album and at her request, Her Name Is Nicole was eventually shelved and shifted back her focus on the Doll's second album. The Pussycat Dolls' second and final album, Doll Domination was released in the United States on September 23, 2008 and peaked at number four on the Billboard 200. The album included singles "When I Grow Up" and "I Hate This Part" which peaked at number nine and eleven on the Billboard Hot 100, respectively. Both songs were originally recorded for Scherzinger's solo effort. The following year, the group embarked on a worldwide concert tour, Doll Domination Tour which began on January 18, 2009. While on tour, Scherzinger was asked to re-write pop version of "Jai Ho" from the film Slumdog Millionaire (2008). The song was entitled "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" crediting A. R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls while Scherzinger was credited as a featured artist causing dissatisfaction within the group. The song reached number one in 17 countries; in the US, it peaked at number fifteen on the Billboard Hot 100, after charging eighty-five places consequently making the largest weekly leap from number 100. On April 5, 2009, Scherzinger performed "America the Beautiful" at Wrestlemania XXV, at the Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas. After the tour concluded in August 2009, the group announced a hiatus to further pursue solo careers. In December 2009, Scherzinger was announced as the third judge joining Ben Folds and Boyz II Men band member Shawn Stockman on the first season of The Sing-Off. She returned for the second season before being replaced by Sara Bareilles. ''Killer Love'' and The X Factor In April 2010, she teamed up with clothing store C&A to launch her own collection of lingerie, shoes, handbags and jewellery at their stores in Brazil. In May 2010, Scherzinger and her dance partner Derek Hough won the tenth season of Dancing with the Stars. In August 2010, Scherzinger portrayed Maureen in the Hollywood Bowl production of the rock musical Rent, directed by Neil Patrick Harris. Her performance in the musical received praise from critics, Charles McNulty of the Los Angeles Times stated that "Scherzinger's powerhouse voice was meant for venues like the Bowl." Meanwhile, following the departure of the four members, Scherzinger announced that she departed the Pussycat Dolls to focus on her solo career. Her debut studio album, Killer Love, was released on March 21, 2011 in the United Kingdom. The album experienced moderate success in certain territories; on the UK Albums Chart the album debuted and peaked at number eight and by November it sold 140,000 copies. The album's second single, "Don't Hold Your Breath" became Scherzinger's first number-one single as a solo artist in the UK Singles Chart and singles, "Poison" and "Right There" both reached number three. The latter one was remixed featuring 50 Cent and released as the lead single for the US version of Killer Love; however the release was never materialized. It peaked at number thirty-nine, remaining her highest charting single on the Billboard Hot 100 as a lead artist. "Right There" also peaked inside the top ten in Australia. Originally hired to co-host along with Steve Jones the first season of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_(U.S._TV_series) The X Factor US], Scherzinger would later replace Cheryl Cole on the judging panel. She later received further backlash and death threats after sending the result to deadlock in the quarter-final which resulted in Rachel Crow's elimination. She mentored the Over 30s; her final act, Josh Krajcik, was named the runner-up of the season. In December 2011, as part of the 25th anniversary of The Phantom of the Opera, Scherzinger performed the song of the same name at the Royal Variety Performance. Meanwhile, Killer Love was re-released with four additional songs, including the fifth and final single, "Try with Me". She embarked on her first headlining tour in February 2012. Scherzinger appeared as Boris' girlfriend in the science fiction action film Men in Black 3, which was released in May 2012. In June 2012, Scherzinger was announced as a judge for the ninth series of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_(UK_TV_series) The X Factor UK] to replace Kelly Rowland for a reported salary of $1.17 million. Scherzinger mentored the Boys category where she had all three of her acts reach the quarter-final. Two of her acts, James Arthur and Jahméne Douglas, reached the last stage of the final, with Arthur winning the series. Additionally, Arthur became the first winner to be in the bottom two. Scherzinger performed "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" live at the Andrew Lloyd Webber: 40 Musical Years tribute show. In March 2013, Scherzinger released "Boomerang" which debuted and peaked at number six on the UK Singles Chart; after its lackluster success, the associated album was scrapped. Scherzinger returned as judge on The X Factor UK for its tenth series for a reported salary of $2.3 million. Big Fat Lie and television ventures In January 2014, Scherzinger signed with Sony Music Entertainment for a reported $4.5 million record deal. The following month, she announced she signed a multi-album deal with RCA Records. In collaboration with online fashion retailer Missguided, she designed a 30-piece range which was released in March 2014. Their collaboration helped the retailer increase profit by 70%. Scherzinger's second studio album, Big Fat Lie was released in October; on the UK Albums Chart it spent two weeks inside the top 100 peaking at number 17; its poor sales led to her departure from RCA Records. The album was preceded by the singles "Your Love", "Run" and "On the Rocks"; the foremost peaked at number six on the UK Singles Chart and was a moderate success on other international markets. In December, Scherzinger made her West End debut starring as Grizabella in the 2014 revival of the musical Cats at the London Palladium where she played the role for a 12-week run until February 8, 2015; her performance received rave reviews from critics particularly praising her rendition of the song standard "Memory" and garnered a Laurence Olivier Award nomination for Best Actress in a Supporting Role in a Musical. She was set to reprise Grizabella in the Broadway revival of Cats but a week before rehearsals she quit after producers refused to give her top billing. On June 30, 2015, Scherzinger was crowned as the winner of the variety show I Can Do That where six celebrities compete with each other by performing skills that they never knew they had. In July she performed the American national anthem at the A Capitol Fourth concert in Washington, D.C. and during the opening of the 2015 Special Olympics World Summer Games. Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris, a live variety show premiered on September 15, 2015 on NBC with Scherzinger as co-host; the show was cancelled after one season due to low ratings. The following month, the music panel show hosted by Ricky Wilson, Bring the Noise premiered on Sky 1 with Scherzinger and Tinie Tempah joining him as team captains. After a 3-year break from The X Factor, Scherzinger returned as a judge for the thirteenth and fourteenth series; for Scherzinger she won the thirteenth series with her contestant Matt Terry who also was in the bottom two in the semi-final. She voiced Sina in the animated feature Moana, which was released in November 2016 through Walt Disney Pictures. Scherzinger starred as Penny in ABC's television film Dirty Dancing, a remake of the 1987 film of the same name. It premiered on May 24, 2017. Although the movie received negative reviews from critics, Scherzinger's performance received praise. In September 2017, she launched her debut fragrance, Chosen by Nicole Scherzinger. In 2018, Scherzinger had a voice cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet. In January 2019, Scherzinger began appearing as a panelist on the reality competition series The Masked Singer to ratings success. In April 2019, Scherzinger began apperaring as a judge on Australia's Got Talent for its 9th season. In October 20119, Scherzinger began apperaring as a judge on The X Factor: Celebrity. According to ET, Scherzinger has joined former members of their band Pussycat Dolls for new studio sessions and the band will be reuniting for a Greatest Hits tour in 2020. Other ventures Endorsements In cooperation with Unilever, Scherzinger recorded Duran Duran's "Rio" (1982). In December 2011, Scherzinger began endorsing the imPress Nails manicure line and has her own signature series. From 2012 to 2014, Scherzinger was the ambassador for Herbal Essences. In March 2013, she was announced as an ambassador for British Airways promoting first class routes to Moscow. In April 2013, it was announced that Scherzinger will be the face of Müller Corner, a range of luxury yogurts and front TV and print campaigns. In September 2014, Scherzinger joined Proactiv+ as the new celebrity ambassador for the skin care company. On November 29, 2016 Scherzinger was announced as the new face of Perfectil, a vitamin product. She featured in a television commercial for Vitabiotics' new Perfectil advertising campaign in March 2017. Personal life Scherzinger's early years in the Pussycat Dolls were marred with difficulties. During her first photo shoot with the group, she was required to wear nothing more than a bra, underwear and garters; uncomfortable with her own body she started to suffer from bulimia. In order to overcome her struggle with bulimia, she saw therapists and life coaches and recorded a PSA for the website Half of Us to raise awareness about the eating disorder. The eating disorder lasted for eight years, remarking that it would have destroyed her life. I had started losing my voice, I couldn’t sing at shows, and then I remember my manager finding me passed out on the floor in Malta or in the south of France. I thought, ‘I’m going to lose everything I love if I don’t love myself.’ One day when you feel like you’ve reached the end, you just say, ‘I’m not doing this anymore.’ It’s sad to see how I wasted my life. I had such a great life on the outside, the Dolls were on top of the world but I was miserable on the inside. I’m never letting that happen again; you only get one life – I was 27 only once. — Scherzinger, Cosmopolitan, July 2014 Scherzinger was engaged to Nick Hexum, lead singer of 311, whom she dated from 2000 to 2004. Scherzinger commenced a high-profile relationship with future Formula 1 World Champion Lewis Hamilton after they met at the 2007 MTV Europe Music Awards in Munich. Their on and off relationship of seven years was a tabloid fixture in the British press. They separated for the final time in February 2015. She began dating Bulgarian tennis player Grigor Dimitrov in 2016. Following the 2010 Haiti earthquake, along with various other artists, she was featured on the charity single "We Are the World 25 for Haiti", and participated in George Clooney's and Wyclef Jean's Hope for Haiti Now: A Global Benefit for Earthquake Relief telethon which benefited people affected by the tragedy. In October 2010 she portrayed Trixie at the 35th anniversary concert of The Rocky Horror Picture Show which raised money for the Painted Turtle, a Hole in the Wall Foundation camp for kids with serious medical conditions. Inspired by her aunt who has Down syndrome, she became a global ambassador for the Special Olympics and recorded "O Holy Night" for A Very Special Christmas (2013) with all proceeds benefiting the organization. Since 2014 Scherzinger is an UNICEF UK supporter and has traveled to Guyana, Manila, Philippines, and Kenya, where she visited the organization's supported centers benefiting children in poverty. She later performed "Brave" with the SU2C choir for Stand Up 2 Cancer to raise money for cancer research on October 17, 2014. Scherzinger along with numerous other artists were featured on the single "Love Song to the Earth", which was released in September 2015 ahead of the 2015 United Nations Climate Change Conference, as part of the global campaign to raise awareness on climate change. In September 2016, Scherzinger along with numerous other artists were featured on the remake of the Black Eyed Peas song "Where Is the Love?" where all proceeds went towards will.i.am's non-profit foundation, i.am.angel Foundation. Scherzinger endorsed President Barack Obama's 2008 presidential campaign; she appeared in the music video for rapper will.i.am's song, "Yes We Can" (2008), which was inspired by Obama's speech after the 2008 New Hampshire primary. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Nicole Scherzinger" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Madame X *''to be added Green Chanel Green Chanel= Arsenal *Madame X Morpher *Madame Medal Keys *Gatakiriba Blade *Madame Buster X Zords *Uva Elephant Appearances: Madame X Episodes 3-6 Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Notes *Green Chanel is named after French fashion designer Coco Chanel. See Also *Real Nicole Scherzinger in Wikipedia. *Tusk - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. *Uva - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. Category:Fictional Charater 1978 Briths Category:Madame X Series Sentai 4th Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Madame X Rangers Category:Main Ranger Category:Fusion Era